NPI acerca del titulo nnUU
by Yuky-Cat
Summary: Los chicos d beyblade reciben una carta directo d Hogwarts,q haran ahora? R&R please si,se q soy un asco haciendo summaries ¬¬U
1. Chapter 1

Y: k onda gente bonita?nn

Gente: oo quien eres tu y q le has hecho a Yukyhime!

Y: babas,soy yo ¬¬ solo q..como decirlo?..eh "madurado" P ahora soy mas alegre nn

Gente: raaaaro o.o

Y: XP bueno,en fin,empezemos con el fic n-n

"La carta extraña"

Era una linda mañana ese dia. El clima era agradable,los pajaros cantaban y todavia habia gente durmiendo en sus camas...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!-marcaban las 7 d la mañana (se supone q es un reloj despertador nnUU)

Tyson: aaah!maldita cosa!.-dijo apagando el despertador-justo cuando iba a comer me despierta ¬¬

Se sento en su cama y se estiro,era una d esas mañanas en las q te da flojera incluso bostezar. Se levanto y se dipuso a ir al baño cuando noto q habia algo en su ventana q no dejaba d golpear el vidrio.

Tyson: ah?o.o-se acerca y ve una lechuza,la deja entrar y esta le deja un sobre en sus manos.

Abrio la carta y comenzo a leerla.

"Estimado señor Tyson Kinomiya:

Se le informa q ah sido aceptado en el colegio d magia y hechizeria Hogwarts, necesitamos q el 1 d Septiembre se encuentre en la estacion del expreso d Hogwarts en el anden nueve tres cuartos, al igual q es necesario q compre tds sus utiles q se le mencionan a continuacion-en otra hoja viene una enorme lista d libros raros.

Lo esperamos el 1 d Septiembre en el anden antes mencionado.

Atte: Director Albus Dumbledore"

Tyson: ...¿QUE! OO-grito el moreno sorprendido mientras leia y releia la carta,d pronto el telefono sono y contesto-bueno OO-dijo aun sorprendido

: tmb te llego esa carta Tyson?

Tyson: si,Max,tmb me llego esa carta oo aun sigo sorprendido...esperame,hay otra llamada-pica un boton-bueno?

: Tyson!es alguna d tus bromas tontas!-grito desde la otra linea

Tyson: no Hillary!¬¬ esta ves yo no tuve nada q ver,esperame,dejame meter a Max-pica otro boton-como decia,yo NO tuve nada q ver con esto ¬¬X

Hillary: mas te vale q sea cierto!

Max: tranquila Hillary nnUU

Tyson: esperen,tengo otra llamada-vuelve a picar un boton-bueno?

: es cierto lo q dice la carta?

Tyson: eso es lo q pienso Ray,esperame,dejame meter a Hillary y a Max-pica otro boton (quiero un telefono asi TT)

Max: a mi me parece emocionante nn

Hillary: ve rezando si en vdd resulta ser una broma tuya,Tyson ¬¬

Tyson: si,si ¬¬XX

Ray: y q vamos a hacer?

Tyson: pues ir a ese anden y ver si es cierto,por cierto,estas llamando desde China?oo

Ray: no,recuerda q me estoy quedando con Kai -¬

Tyson: ...cierto -.-U

: sera mejor ir preparando nuestras cosas para estar listos-dijo una voz en la linea del telefono

Tyson: ah?quien eres tu?oo

Hillary: no lo reconoces?-dijo burlonamente

: esto es el colmo Tyson...

Tyson: sea quien sea es muy maleducado ¬¬

Ray: eeem..Tyson,es Kai nnUU

Tyson: aaah!o.o hola Kai!nn

Kai: como iba diciendo,hay q prepararnos

Tyson: Kai no me ignores...

Ray: es cierto

Tyson: esperen,tengo otra llamada-pica otro boton (por q td el mundo le habla a Tyson a las 7 d la mañana!Oo)-bueno?

Kenny: hola Tyson, es cierto lo d la carta?

Tyson: tu tmb?espera,dejame unir a los demas-pica un boton

Kenny: a ustedes tmb les llego esa carta extraña?

Hillary: si Jefe,a ti tmb?

Kenny: si

Ray: pues hay q hacer lo q dijo Kai,ir preparando nuestras cosas para estar listos

Tyson: no creo q sea vdd,a menos q un semi gigante llegue a nuestras casas y nos lleve a comprar los utiles q dice en la carta

Tds: -rien-

Ray: es vdd,bueno mejor hablamos luego

Tds: adios/bye/hjm/cuidense-cuelgan

Despues d eso,la mañana transcurrio tranquilamente. Tyson bajo a desayunar, en eso el timbre empieza a sonar y Tyson abre la puerta,jamas debio d haber abierto esa puerta...

Y: hasta ahi les dejo nn por cierto, me estoy basando en un fic d Yu-Gi-Oh,asi q si la autora d dicho fic no creas q te estoy copiando,simplemente me estoy basando en el,ok?- bueno, ja ne!nn 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuky: bueno,antes q nada,grax por lo reviews n-n gracias a:

-Hitsury-  
Y: bueno,lo d Tyson no es un bonito comentario.  
Tds: O-o defiendes a Tyson!  
Y: si,por?o.oU Tds: nada O-O Y: bueh o.oUU

-By-  
Y: muchas gracias!w gracias por tu opinion, me haces sentir muy bn!gracias n-n

-Asuka Yuy-  
Y: enserio crees q es interesante? gracias n-n y con respecto a lo d Fhany leo sus fics,antes se conectaba y creo q una amiga es su hermana ..U pero,por q lo preguntas?o.oU bueh,mejor dejo d preguntar y le continuo nn

-Lyri Ylonen Taomori-  
Y: gracias por decir q esta genial n-n y estoy pensando en poner Yaoi...pero aun no decido nada u.u asi q por el momento no va a haber yaoi -.- bueno,grax por tu Review!n-n

-Bloodykittycat-  
Y: O-O;;;; a sus ordenes mi comandante!o-o;;;

Y: bueno,comenzamos!non -  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!UN SEMIGIGANTE!"

Tyson abrio la puerta y al ver quien era...

Tyson: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-grito cayendose hacia atras d senton

Daichi: (se me olvido ponerlo en el primer cap n-nUU) q pasa?o.o-ve-...UN SEMIGIGANTE!O.O

Tyson: como detesto tener la razon!. abuelo,explica q esta pasando T.T

Abuelo: claro q si,primero les presento a mi amigo Hagrid-dijo mostrando al semigigante-ustedes los van acompañar para q cursen un año en el colegio Hogwarts d magia y hechizeria como tu padre Tyson n-n ahora,si me disculpan,tengo q ir a mis clases d "cha-cha-cha" les escribire cada semana n/n adiosin!-se va

Hagrid: Bueno,supongo q ya les llego su carta,vdd?

Daichi: a mi no me ah llegado nada T.T

Hagrid: vaya,entonces no podras venir

Daichi: TT-TT yo quiero ir!-llega una lechuza muy vieja d color gris y le deja una carta,luego cae al suelo-o.o...

Hagrid: o.oU...ahi tienes tu carta n.nU

Daichi: SI!podre ir a aprender magia!nOn-saltando por tds lados

Hagrid: Bueno,vayan empacando sus cosas uuU

Tyson y Daichi fueron a empacar sus cosas cuando...

Tyson: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Cof Cof!... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Daichi: Qué te pasa! - Empieza a mirar a todos lados buscando x q Tyson había gritado.

Tyson: Me apreté mi dedito cuando estava cerrado la maleta! TT...TT

Daichi: Dios mío -.-UU

Hagrid: Bueno, Ya terminaron o qué! - Llega arto de esperar.

Daichi: Hablas como si huviesemos tardado mucho! - le dice en vercion chibi

Hagrid: hace 2 horas que están empacando! ¬¬

Tyson: Mentira! - mira la hora y ve que era verdaad- Ha o.oU

Daichi- Si nos das 5 minutos más- No pudo terminar x ke Hagrid los estava llevando a él y a Tyson rumbo a Hogwarts.

Tyson: Ya! Sueltamé! me duele mi dedito! T,T - Dice con el dedo en su boca

Daichi- Ya Tyson! Pareces una niña!

Tyson- Oye! .

Daichi: ni siquiera una niña: Un bebe!

Tyson: Ya bastáaaaaaa! - Le quiere pegar a Daichi pero la lechuza vieja, ejem! perdón, anciana pasa volando x allí y le da un lindo regalito natural justo en su cara- Oye! &$$"$#$&$& lechuza! T.T

Luchuza: mente para tí lloron! - se va.

Daichi- eso fue raro O.Ou

Hagrid: Bueno uú tenemos q ir por los demas-dijo llegando a la case del Jefe

Daichi: Tyson...Kenny no es asmatico,vdd?o.oUU

Tyson: no q yo sepa .-. pero creo q en unos momentos nos daremos cuenta n-nUU

Kenny: d q hablan?...-ve a Hagrid-AAAAAAAH!O.O...X.x

Tyson: creo q sufrio un paro cardiaco .-.UU

Despues d q revivieron a Kenny,fue a empacar sus cosas y bajo con tres maletas y una mochila para su laptop.

Kenny: Listo-llegando con ellos

Hagrid: muy bn,ahora iremos por los demas-dijo cargando sin difilcutad las tres maletas y caminando seguido por los chicos.

Llegaron a la casa d Max y no hubo ningun inconveniente. Max bajo con una mochila y una maleta y fue con ellos.

Max: q bn,siempre eh querido aprender magia!-dijo contento mientras veia a los chicos-y usted q es?-dijo mirando a Hagrid

Hagrid: despues contestare sus preguntas-agarra la maleta-vamonos,todavia faltan otros dos chicos y empezo a caminar mientras

Los chicos hablaban en sobre como seria la escuela,los maestros,las clases,q necesitarian,etc. Llegaron a la casa d Hillary y tocaron la puerta.

Hillary: yo abro!-abre la puerta y ve a Hagrid-AAAAH!-dijo callendose hacia atras

Kenny: calma Hillary,es inofensivo-dijo el jefe tratando d tranquilizarla

Despues d q se tranquilizo un poco fue a su cuarto a empacar sus cosas,no sin antes decirle a Tyson q si era una broma nunca se la perdonaria. Bajo en 15 mins cargando una mochila y dos maletas color azul marino. Hagrid agarro las maletas junto con las d los demas y se fueron. Los chicos ahora hablaban d si la magia existia,tmb los unicornios?

Hagrid: los unicornios siempre han existido,pero se ocultan d los humanos comunes para no ser lastimados.

Max: vaya...eso e sinteresante-dijo escuchando con atencion a Hagrid-y los duendes tmb existen?

Hagrid: si,pero no son muy amigables q digamos-dijo suspirando

Los chicos continuaron su platica hasta q llegaron a la mansion Hiwatari. Cuando el guardia vio a Hagrid, inmediatamente los dejo pasar.Se habia asustado d solo verlo. Al llegar a la puerta tocaron y abrio el mayordomo q casi se desmaya d solo ver a Hagrid. Aviso a Voltaire d q ya habian llegado Hagrid se puso a hablar con Voltaire mientras Kai y Ray bajaban con una maleta y una mochila cada uno.

Kai: demonios Tyson,desde cuando lo q tu dices se cumple?

Tyson: tmb me alegra verte Kai-dijo suspirando

Ray: y como se llama?

Daichi: se llama Hagrid y nos llevara a Homgarts

Tyson: es Horgarts,Daichi

Kenny: en realidad es Hogwarts

Daichi/Tyson: ...da lo mismo-mirando a otro lado

Kenny: u-uUU

Hagrid: bueno-dijo acercandose al grupo-ya esta td listo-dijo agarrando las maletas d Kai y Ray (como le hace para agarrar tantas?o.o)

Todos salieron y d pronto,un autobus muy extraño aparecio frente a ellos.

Hagrid: vamos,iremos en el autobus noctambulo

Los chicos entraron y se sentaron en las diferentes camas. Iban hablando comodamente a pesar d q cada 15 mins o menos quedaban estrellados contra el vidrio por lo fernones q daba el autobus. Una hr despues llegaron a su destino,"El Caldero Chorreante.  
-  
Y: bn,es td por hoy n-n espero q les guste,manden R&R!chao!n-n 


	3. Chapter 3

Y: gracias por sus reviews n-n a: 

-Murtilla-

Q bueno q te gusto n.n en cuanto a lo d Ray no se .-. aun ni se en q casas queden u.u...es mas,creo q ya se me olvidaron cuales eran n.nUU

-Asuka Yuy-

No te preocupes,no es el Apocalipsis n-nU si,fueron d los mejores - me fascino el d "Las lokuras d Fhany" w era mi favorito n.n bueno,grax por seguir la historia n.n

-Bloodykittycat-

Juro q no lo hago gay!O--OUU

-CCFMéxico-

ouh!mexicou!XD sorry,exceso d azucar u.uU gracias por la confianza n.n

-Lyry Ylonen Tomori-

Como dije,aun no se en q casa quedaran (ni siquiera me acuerdo cuales eran las casas u-uUU) tampoco se si pelearan contra Voldemort .-.U claro q se encontraran con Harry y sus amigos, y los no tan amigos tmb n.n creeme q me gustaria poner esa pareja pero me tienen amenzada d muerte ;-; claro q puedes ir a aprender magia n.n solo dejame tus datos y vere en donde puedo meterte n-n

Y: bueno,es td n.n q empieze el fic!n-n

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pocilga Caldero Chorreante"

Los chicos llegaron al "Caldero Chorreante" y entraron. Lo q vieron les desiluciono mucho por q era una pócilga en tds los sentidos d la palabra.

Todos: nos vamos a quedar aqui!O.o

Hagrid: si-dijo suspirando

Hagrid fue al recibidor y pidio 3 habitaciones,una grande para los chicos,una para el y una para Hillary q dijo q no podria dormir por dos razones: 1,era una pocilga d lugar y 2,los ronquidos d Tyson parecen d tractor asi q no podria dormir a gusto (hay,por favor ¬¬ los d Tyson son un leve sonido comparados con los d mi madre y mi abuela u-u hasta parece concierto d ronquidos o-ó).

Kenny: -curioseando-q lugar tan extraño o.o

Kai: acostumbrate por q nos tendremos q quedar aqui un buen tiempo-dijo viendo td el lugar

Hagrid: bn chicos,sus cuartos estan listos-dijo dandole a cada quien sus maletas.

Los chicos fueron a desempacar sus cosas en sus habitaciones. Despues d varias peleas d "yo pido esa cama!" o "largo q yo me dormire aqui!" o "yo pedi esa cama!no es justo!.". Despues d una pelea feroz,cada uno tenia su cama q queria y dejaron td por la paz. Bajaron para pedir algo d comer, pero en el trayecto Tyson choco con una anciana q traia muuuchos libros haciendo q tds se cayeran. La anciana se enojo mucho con el y le mando varios hechizos. Pero el dueño del dragon no se venceria facilmente, asi q los esquivo con gran agilidad. Pero el ultimo le dio quedando tirado en el suelo.

Max: Tyson!O-O-se acerca a el-estas bn?puedes hablar?

Tyson: je suis,Max agréable, seulement légèrement maladif et affligé

Tds: Oo q?

Tyson: que je sois bn, seulement légèrement affligé ¬¬...o.o...O-O Ces rayons je lui continuent elle à ma voix!oo

Anciana: te lo merecias ¬¬-se va con sus libros

Max: espere!-la anciana desaparece-ahora q hacemos?T-T

Tyson: Je ne veux pas continuer à parler le Français!TOT

Daichi: o.o pobre d ti Tyson

Tyson: Malgré être désolé de cela cela elle n'arrange pas! Cela il est q nécessaire pour chercher une certaine personne q prend ce charme de moi! o

: dijo,"con lamentarlo no se arreglar hay q buscar alguna persona q me quite este hechizo"

Tds voltearon a ver quien era,y al verlo se quedaron boquiabiertos (bueno,execpto Kai u.u). El q habia hablado era el mismisimo Oliver d los Majestics,no solo estaba el,si no estaban tds ahi!

Tyson: Olivier! Q faire de ceux-ci ici? Non sage que vous étudiiez la magie!

Oliver: pues asi es,tds recibimos nuestras cartas y un profesor vino a buscarnos,vengan,conozco a alguien q puede quitarte ese hechizo-empezo a caminar segudio por los Blade Breakers y el resto d los Majestics.

Johnny: Que rayos hiso para que le pusieran este hechizo?

Max: Hiso que se le cayeran sus libros a una anciana u..u

Robert: Tyson, por lo menos le pediste disculpas?

Tyson: Non! C'est qu'il n'a pas donné me chronomètrent!

Oliver: Como que no te dió tiempo? Eres un descontés Tyson

Enrique: Oliver tiene razón, eres un maleducado insolente que se chupa el dedo!

Todos pierden el color y aparece sobre ellos "¿...?"

Robert: Enrique... que tiene que ver lo último?

Enrique:... no... se! n.n - Le aparece un aureola como si fuera un ángelito

Johnny: Eres un- Tyson lo interrumpe

Tyson: Tu es un idiot!

Enrique: Oye! eso sí lo entendí! .

Oliver: ... me reservo mis comentaríos...

En el resto del camino nadie dijo nada hasta que llegaron donde Oliver había propuesto. Llegaron a una sala muy grande donde estaba Hagrid hablando con un señor de cabello negro q parecia sucio,vestido totalmente d negro y con un aspecto no muy amigable q digamos.

Oliver: el es Severus Snape, sera nuestro profesor d pociones

Tyson: oooh, le podra pour m'aider?

Oliver: si-sonrie-profesor Snape?

El tal profesor volteo y a tds,excepto a Kai y Jhonny,se le helaron los huesos.

Snape: q pasa joven Oliver?-dijo en un tono frio

Oliver: n,nos pre,preguntabamos s,si po,podri a,ayudar a un amigo-nervioso

Snape: q amigo?-en el mismo tono

Tds: a el-señalan a Tyson

Tyson: cela ne sait pas que l'indication a de mauvaise éducation?¬.¬U

Snape: y q le pasa?yo lo veo bn

Ray: vera, una anciana le puso un hechizo y no puede hablar español y necesitamos q lo ayude a q vuelva a hablar español-dijo tranquilo,Snape le recordaba a Kai asi q estaba tranquilo

Snape: esta bn-saca una pocion-tomatela y no digas nada hasta q te diga

Tyson: si enseignant enojon ¬¬-se la toma

Snape: Habla ahora

Tyson: Che desidera quella vangata- Un poco istante! Che sta accadendo me!

Snape: Parece que fue la poción equivocada...

Tyson: Quella lingua è questa!

Enrique: Es italiano, Tyson ¬¬u

Kai: No tendrá una para que no vuelva a hablar nunca más en su vida?

Snape: lamentablemente no-dijo suspirando-tomate esta y no hables

Tyson: ¬¬-se la toma

Snape: habla

Tyson: al fin puedo hablar!TT-TT

Kai/Jhonny: demonios uú

Tyson: no me quieran tanto ¬¬U

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y: hasta ahi!TTOTT no saben lo duro q fue hacer este capitulo!tuve q pedirle ayuda a 2 escritoras mas!TT-TT disfrutenlo!Y ES UNA ORDEN!


End file.
